To See the World in a Grain of Sand
by NewZealandWolf
Summary: "To See the World in a Grain of Sand" FemHarry Vanessa. First story in along time, writing at the same time as another so expect slow updates. Rating expected for later chapters, slash/het however it won't be a main focus of the story. Past Luna/Vanessa


"To see a World in a grain of sand."

The words whisper softly into the dark of night, a visible puff of air revealing the cold temperature. The words were spoken with a quiet husky voice, showing its recent disuse compared to the normally smooth purring tone. The Woman, For the voice can only be that of a female, reaches up to brush her raven black hair to the side, out of cold, jaded, violet eyes that look out over her estate from the highest point.

Her pale skin ripples softly as a gust of wind rushes around her body, as if the wind had fingers to press against the flesh. She stands from her crouched position and moves closer to the edge of the attic balcony, watching the small fire pits that are scattered down the path in front of the front gates.

They have built up the last few hours, the crowds, they know something is going to happen. It is an unusual human ability, to be able to sense in the darkest recesses of the human soul, that Judgement is close, that the countdown to the End of Days has begun. She glances down at her wrist, looking at the digital watch to see it is close to midnight, 20 minutes to go.

She stretches before heading inside, her cloak billowing around her in the wind and from her movements, while she absently rubs the ring on her middle finger, dull gold band with a black diamond, a symbol etched into the gem. Heading down the stairs, she nods to a pair of guards, dressed in full metal armor, every plate having been enchanted to help them in battle.

She nods quietly to the final guards before pushing a pair of heavy wooden doors open, granting entry to the large ballroom where, in the center, sits her marvel of technomancy and the result of over a decade of research and exploration.

Sitting a foot lower than the rest of the floor, a great ring stands. Weighing in at roughly 29 tons and standing close to 7 meters tall, the ring captures attention, its circling inner ring and 9 glowing segments around the outer ring halt most conversations.

The woman steps towards the Ring, pausing at the pedestal that rests 7 feet in front of it, she gently picks up the forearm-length glove that was found in a dig during her first years of exploration. she slips her hand into the glove, the gold band wrapping around her arm like a ribbon, the red gem sits in the middle of her palm, glowing slightly when it connects to her energy core.

She smiles as she looks it over before looking at the obsidian orb imbedded in the pedestal, ready to be used. She spins on her heels and walks out of the room, a silent command has all of the guards following her towards the entrance hall as thunder starts to build despite the clear sky. A dark red dome slowly appears over the estate, cracks slowly forming as the protections try and fail to weather the onslaught of power from the front gates.

The woman looks at all of the guards around the entrance hall, her private army, each one having exceeded her expectations in fighting ability. She smiles softly at them all, rubbing her ring gently before she speaks once more, confidence infused in her voice. "My warriors, My friends." She smiles as all of them stand slightly taller in confidence, knowing that no one outside of this hall has managed to get and keep the title of my friend. "Thank you. Thank you for coming to me in my time of need. Thank you for staying by my side when you had no obligation too. Thank you for supporting me through everything."

She pauses softly and looks over everyone before nodding to herself. "By the end of tonight, The Night of the Dead, You will be released and so many more will be joining you. Judgement Day Has Come!" Her hands shoot into the air as all of them start cheering.

The cheers cut of as, with a crack and flash of lightning, The protections fall, cheers sounding from outside shortly followed by the thumping of a running horde.

"Keep them at bay my friends, i will being the countdown and make my own exit when it is about to finish." She steps with confident steps back to the ballroom, smiling as she hears the guards set up around the entrance room.

She looks around the softly lit room, taking in every detail before stepping towards the pedestal once more. Leather boots thump on the floor, every step echoing around the room before she stops in front of the pedestal, reaching down and letting her fingers brush the Cloak of Darkness that covers her final tool of judgement, hiding it from view.

She stands up proudly, looking over her creation before holding her gloved hand in front of her, tapping the top of it and watching as a yellow shield rises up around her and the device before fading from view. She closes her eyes and focuses on the energy within her, dragging it to the surface and into the hand device, the gem starts to glow and pulse, the obsidian orb reacting and glowing dark, symbols appearing in the orb before changing again.

The sounds of battle and clashing of forces fades from her mind as she turns her thoughts inward. she sinks into herself, deeper and deeper, falling into the energy that fills her, the pulsing, thumping power strains against the confines of her body, wanting to escape, to fulfill the request it has been given. She doesn't let it, she keeps building up the energy, knowing this will drain her heavily.

Finally, as her body shakes and beads of sweat run down her skin, she releases the energy. Her hand device lighting up brightly and the orb responds. both start to hum, small strikes of power strike the orb and which each strike, the great ring slowly comes to life, each segment getting brighter and the inner ring starts to turn.

She opens her eyes, revealing them to be glowing brightly at the power that is using her body as a conduit. a smirk touches her lips as she realizes the battle is still going, all of the sound having rushed back. She touches her the back of her jaw, activating the microphone she is wearing, her voice sounding out throughout the manor.

Salazar slytherin smirked viciously as he watches the forces under his command keep fighting, pushing the enemy back. Dressed in pitch black armor that is trimmed with emerald green, he makes a striking sight. A matching kite shield sits on his arm, knocking away the enemy attacks with ease as well as scaring the enemy at the sight of their failed attacks.

Never in the seven years he has served the Mistress, has he ever regretted it. She treated all of them with respect and made sure they were looked after despite their normally incorporeal state.

He raises it shield and prepares to enter the battle once more when his Mistresses voice sounds out throughout the manor, everyone stops fighting as they listen cautiously-the enemy- or eagerly-the allies.

" My Dear Warriors, You have fulfilled your final obligation. With this final act, i release your bonds to this world, this earth. Go, be at peace in the afterlife once more and take my eternal gratitude with you." Every warrior on their side stands tall, raising their weapons in the air before they fade out of sight, one by one until only he remains.

"You have lost." Salazar chuckles softly before raising his own weapon, standing tall and proud as he fades from existence, leaving behind a large group of spooked people.

They look around carefully before one of the leaders, an Dirty blonde haired girl with wide eyes, looking sharp as she steps forward confidently, pushing open the doors and heading to the Ballroom, instinctively knowing her target is there.

I taps my jaw again, disabling the microphone before my lips stretch into a small smile, watching as the great ring gets half way through activation. Despite my focus on the ring, I don't move when the doors are blown off the hinges and smack into the shield at high speed, shattering badly. I gently release the power in the hand device, having given enough energy to complete the process for the ring, before turning around, looking at the dozens in the doorway, a smirk touching my lips as she looks over the leaders.

Furthest on the left of the group, standing at 6"2, the Red Headed male glares at me fiercely with ocean blue eyes. His normally handsome face is scarred twice over, one along his jaw to the corner of his mouth, the other traveling down over one eye. A memento of my last encounter with Ronald Weasley.

Next to him, wearing a matching Wedding band as him, standing at 5"6 is Hermione Granger. Her normally bushy brown hair has been straightened and is pinned into a bun, reminiscent of our old Transfiguration teacher. Granger looks at me with a mixture of rage and betrayal, most likely from the recent deaths of her parents and sister, not knowing that i didn't order any attack.

Finishing off the side that used to be known as the Light is the most Manipulative man i have ever met, Standing at 5"11, still dressed in revolting lime robes with his long silver beard tucked into his belt, is Albus Dumbledore, the supposed Leader of the Light... Or he was until i came onto the scene and removes the sides altogether. Staring at me with a lack of the customary twinkle that usually sits in his bright blue eyes, he exudes a aura of sadness and disappointment.

on the other side of the line, starting at the far right is my former aunt, having been disowned when i came into my inheritance. Standing tall in front of the others, long, thick, shining dark hair falls around her face, an insane look clearly visible in her dark eyes, her teeth bared slightly. Bellatrix Lestrange, the last blood member of the old House Black, every other member having been exterminated.

Standing next to her is, what used to be the epitome of arrogance, a tall man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. a smirk touches my lips along with a gleam of satisfaction enters my eyes as i take inn the scars all over his face as well as the missing eye, having hunted him personally to cause those.

Completing what was once known as the Dark side, standing as tall as the Weasel, is the 'Dark Lord' Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Having been reborn using the blood of Neville Longbottom, his face holds very distinctive serpentine qualities. slitted blood red eyes watch me carefully, having learned the hard way that i always have other plans as backup.

My smirk slips from my face when I take in the person standing between these two sides, the person who caused all this to start, the betrayer. The one person who, despite my rage and despair, i.m not sure i could kill personally. Looking at me with silvery grey eyes that are filled with sadness and an inner pain, something i know is reflected in mine but only she would be able to see it. She was the only one that could ever read me so well. I take in her dirty blonde hair, still looking as radiant as it always did despite the marks and blood that stains her hair and cheeks from the battle to get here.

Luna Lovegood, My Love, My Life...

My Hearts Executioner.

I turn away from those eyes, hiding just how difficult it has been to see them again after so long, to look at the ring, smiling as only 3 more segments need to light up to activate. i glance at the large grand father clock, a soft sigh escaping my lips as i tap the mic again, my eyes returning to the group. "11:55. Begin the countdown." I glance up to see a timer appearing above us, showing the countdown.

I look over everyone before focusing on Luna, knowing this is likely to be the last time i see her face until the next life, something i am unable to achieve. She opens her mouth and i hide a shiver, her soft angelic voice filling my ears. "What is happening at Midnight Vanessa?" My eyes drift shut as i hear my name on her lips without the scorn and anger i would expect considering what i have done and am about to do.

"I am about to achieve a goal that many have tried and failed to do on such a large scale." A smirk touches my lips as i glance at both Dumbledore and Riddle when i mention failed, watching their eyes narrow before looking back at Luna, her eyes pleading to understand. "Do you remember my words to you, all those years ago at the Yule Ball, the middle of the dance floor, just before the end of the song, i sealed my promise with a kiss. What were those words Darling Moon?" I pause slightly when the affectionate name escapes my lips without thinking. i quickly cover my pause and focus on her, knowing she spotted the name as well, a spark of hope entering her eyes as she thinks before whispering softly.

'I Will Change the Face of the Earth for you.'

I whisper those words back softly before nodding gently, the rest of them vanishing as i focus on her. "Those words still stand true, just in another context. Every person in a position of power tries to change the face of the world, to mould it. They achieve it, but only temporally." A smile touches my lips as i glance at the countdown to see 4:15. "I will succeed in my goal, on a much more permanent level. I will Literally Change the face of the earth and give it back to magic, giving back what is rightfully hers." She frowns softly before her eyes go wide. The moment vanishes when the bushy haired know-it-all butts her beaver teeth in.

"You can't permanently change the face of the earth, its not possible." A smirk touches my lips, my eyes still on Luna so i see her shiver at the slight before i reach down and pull my cloak of darkness off my final judgement. my smirk widens at the gasps coming from everyone around us as the realize what the device is.

Sitting at 8 Meters long and a little over 2 meters in diameter, the bomb is clearly visible and armed, a counter on the top that matches the counter above our heads.

"This is an replication of the Tsar Bomba, with a Blast Yield of 57 Megatons, more than capable of decimating this entire estate, not even the army outside will survive." I smile and stroke it softly before glancing at the ring, smiling as it activates, a large shoot of water spurts out, nearly hitting the pedestal before it pulls back in. "The Final step is ready."

I turn back and sigh softly, looking at Luna sadly. "The world changes tonight, dozens of these are spread throughout the world, every major city, even buried under a few. They will explode and remove the taints that poison magic, and send enough dirt, debris and dust into the sky, creating a Nuclear Winter." I sigh and step up to the shield, watching as Luna does the same, gently resting her hand on the shield. "You get your wish, you get to see them again." my voice lowers as i whisper softly, only Luna hearing. "I'm just sorry i won't ever join you."

I turn around and pull the cloak over my shoulders as i head to the great ring, pausing softly before i step over, absently checking that the chain is still around my neck which contains everything of mine. "To see the world in a grain of sand, and Heaven in a wild flower. Hold eternity in the pain of your hand, and infinity in an hour." I snap my fingers, a wild flower appearing in Luna's hand along with a grain of sand before i step through the portal.

After a split second, i step out again, looking around at the icy cavern. i take 5 steps forward before frowning as i turn around, noticing the portal is still open despite the fact it was meant to close after i stepped through.

My senses scream at me, that i am in danger, but the warning is quickly overtaken by instinct as i raise my gloved hand, pushing my energy through the device, a barrier forming around me just as a large burst of flame shoots through the portal, striking the barrier and making me grunt at the sudden drain of energy this takes.

The flames keep coming, preventing me from moving or doing anything other than push more and more energy into the barrier, but even my energy is not limitless. my power starts to flag and cracks form on the barrier, the heat building around my body, knowing this is going to hurt.

I quickly pull my energy back in, molding it around my form before the barrier breaks, i lift my hands to cover my face, flames engulfing me before it goes completely dark, unconsciousness taking over.

* * *

Tell me what you all think, this is unbeta'ed and an experimental chapter, feel free to give me so idea's and advice however flames will be ignored.

NewZealandWolf.


End file.
